


What Makes a Family?

by Smile_and_Laughrica



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_and_Laughrica/pseuds/Smile_and_Laughrica
Summary: Slight angst, mostly fluff. After Uganda, Kevin and Connor go to thanksgiving dinner at the Price household. Maybe Kevin should have told them about their relationship ahead of time.





	What Makes a Family?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics on here, but certainly not my first BoM fic. I wrote this on the way home from my own Thanksgiving dinner. Hope it's okay.

Thanksgiving at the Price family has been a tradition for as long as Kevin can remember. This time, however, would be extremely different: Kevin was bringing a boyfriend with him.

Kevin Price had only been dating Connor McKinley for a few months, but seeing as Connor didn't have a family to go back to, they had moved into an apartment together.

Of course, the Price family didn't know of their relationship status. If someone asked, Kevin would explain that Connor was a fellow elder he met on his mission. (He had gotten some lying lessons from his mission companion.) He played the pity card when asking if Connor could be invited as well. "Connor doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with," or "He's the kindest person you'll ever meet," or "he loves to cook and would help prepare dinner," was enough to win everyone over.

That morning, the two had straightened each other's ties and Kevin reassured his boyfriend that everything would be fine. Naturally, Connor wasn't listening very well and continued to fidget as he was introduced to each of Kevin's family members (extended family included).

Now, everyone stood in a circle, hands linked as Kevin's father prepared to lead everyone in saying grace before the meal. Kevin stood to Connor's right, squeezing his hand tightly to calm his nerves.

"Before we pray," Mr. Price began. "I would like for everyone to go around and say something they're thankful for. Jack, why don't you start?"

Jack, who was scheduled to leave for his own mission after Christmas, grinned widely at his family. "I'm thankful for this day where we can all celebrate and spend time together."

Kevin caught Connor's eyes, making a subtle gagging motion which made him smile, suppressing a giggle.

Aunt after cousin after grandparent, adults and children alike, went around the circle stating some very cliché; things like "family" or "that Heavenly Father has granted me this or that."

Then it was Kevin's turn.

Everyone looked to the eldest Price child expecting some phenomenal, philosophical words that would change their life.

Kevin glanced at his "friend" slyly before speaking.

"I'm thankful for having a family that is so accepting of my boyfriend."

The room went cold as everyone froze in place. No one could believe what they had heard.

Especially Connor.

Mixed expressions were on each face in the room. Children who didn't understand, confused older men and women, scared younger siblings, and a very furious Mr. Price. 

No one dared to break the silence.

It was then that Connor remembered it was his turn. Maybe it wasn't the right time, but he wasn't thinking very clearly at that moment.

"I'm thankful Heavenly Father, and Mr. and Mrs. Price, for giving us this wonderful food to eat."

The woman on Connor's left immediately retracted her hand as if she only then realized what she had been doing. Everyone's attention shifted from Kevin to Connor, making things even more awkward. One voice cut through the thick silence:

"Get out," Mr. Price growled.

Connor shrunk back, not sure if he should let go of Kevin's hand or not. Kevin, however, stood even taller and stared down his father. He didn't say a word.

"I said get out!"

Kevin shrugged, letting go of the hand attached to a stunned grandmother, and gently tugged on Connor's hand. Connor followed obediently, debating between leaving and staying to apologize. Deciding now wasn't the time, he let Kevin lead him outside where they climbed into their car. It was only then that Connor spoke.

"Why did you do that?" His voice was almost a whisper, trying to fight the tears welling in his eyes.

Kevin looked over at his boyfriend, grinning. That smile was gone the second he realized something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Con?"

"You knew they would do that. Why did you tell them?" Connor's voice had raised slightly, taking on a higher pitch as well.

Once again, Kevin shrugged. "They were going to find out eventually. No real point is putting that off. Now we can spend the day with people who actually love us-"

"It was bad enough I got kicked out of my own family," Connor shuddered, letting the tears fall. "I can't believe I got you kicked out of yours, too."

"Connor, no." Kevin reached over the center console to wipe the tears from his face, holding his cheek gently. "This isn't your fault. It doesn't matter who the boy was that I brought home, they would have-"

"They're your family, Kev!" Connor retorted. He squinted his eyes shut, refusing to even look at Kevin.

"No, they're not."

Connor reopened his eyes to find Kevin staring at him intensely.

"Those people are not my family. A family is made up of people who will love you no matter what. That includes you, Arnold, Naba, Chris, James, the other elders, and Kitguli, Uganda. Forget those people in there. I love you. You are my family, Connor."

Connor sat, gazing back at his boyfriend in shock. A small smile began to form on his face as he reached over to awkwardly hug Kevin across the car. They sat like that for a few moments before realizing they should probably pull out of the driveway before some old guy yelled at them.

Kevin pulled away, putting the car in reverse and leaving his house for, possibly, the last time. The two men sat in comfortable silence. That is, until Connor's stomach grumbled quite loudly.

"Don't you think you could have waited until after dinner to tell them?"

Kevin laughed and handed Connor his phone.

"Call Arnold and see what he and Naba are doing. Chances are, whatever he attempted to make is burned. Tell him we'll drive through a McDonald's and pick up some dinner."

Connor laughed in response, letting his thumb hover over the dial button on Arnold's contact.

"I love you, Kevin. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
